Incredibly Genderbent AU Persona 3 Fic
by SriaLghtft
Summary: A genderbent and not so serious take on the P3 story set in a college instead of a highschool, and with a FemC who some have said is similar to the FemC from P3P. Totally coincidental. Either way, Sumika is the main character. Expect lots of jabs at Persona 3's events. I do it out of love though, as I really enjoyed Persona 3. But there are some things which must be made fun of.
1. Chapter 1 Finding the dorms

Disclaimer : I don't own the P3 Universe nor its characters. In a way I own the characters here, as none of them are the same as the P3 characters, but I must give credit to Atlus for the concepts and stuff that I used. Really, if it weren't for them making this awesome game, I would never have been able to pull this off.

Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

A peculiar young girl was just getting out of a bullet train. She had short black hair with mid-length bangs. She wore a white dress shirt with a grey-pleated skirt, and green sneakers. Around her neck were headphones with pop music beating in the background. Her eyes green like two emeralds. In her left hand she held a pet carrier in which blissfully slept a calico kitten. Her right hand held what looked to be a map of some sort. "Now…where was the dorm located?" She stared intently at the map, "maybe I should ask someone?" She lifted her head up from the map and scanned her surroundings. Her focus went straight back to the map, "no one's around to ask. So, HOW IN THE WORLD DO I FIND THE SAKURAI DORMS!?" She shouted to the heavens throwing her arms up in the air.

Someone slinked out of the shadows. They were much older looking, with ragged clothes, and a can of Kirin (A Japanese brand of beer) grasped in his left hand, cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "Noisy little brat." The scruffy-bearded man complained as he faced the teenager.

The girl didn't seem fazed by this very suspicious person, "can you tell me how to get to Sakurai dorm? This map doesn't make any sense."

The man blew smoke in the direction of the girl, "why should I?"

The girl coughed and reached for the cigarette, "get rid of that!"

The man pulled back his right arm, scowled, and proceeded to throw a punch towards the girl, but was not able to connect as someone had grabbed his arm.

"Leave the kid alone! Dya want the cops on our tail!?" A woman, very similar in appearance, demanded as she held the man's arm back.

"Can you tell me how to get to the Sakurai dorms?" The girl questioned the woman, seemingly unfazed by what had just occurred.

The woman roughly moved the man's arm back to his side, "go down two more blocks, and it will be on your right."

"Thank you!" The girl said with a polite bow and proceeded to hurry in the direction the woman had pointed out.

"Whydja do that!?" The man complained.

"To get pacifier girl out of here. We don't need cops to be up on us jus like when you hit that schoolgirl last week," the woman explained.

The man grumbled in return, and the both of them slinked back into the shadowy depths…

"There it is!" The girl yelled excitedly as she ran up to a building. She hurried to the door and knocked.

The door opened, Hel…CUTE GIRL!" The pudgy, bespectacled boy gasped out, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, drool pooling at his feet.

"Excuse me, is this the Sakurai dorm?" The girl asked, her eyes skilfully evading the sight.

The boy closed his mouth and wiped the drool as best he could and started to mutter "N-No, th-th-!"

"Thanks for your time!" The girl bowed before leaving abruptly.

"-this is kekkon do-rm…she left," the boy let out a disappointed sigh and closed the door a lone tear cascading down as the door shut behind him on his one chance at a youthful encounter.

The girl stepped twice, and then planted her palm on her forehead, "I forgot to get directions..." She quickly turned back towards the door of the boy whom she had so suddenly abandoned and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a different boy answered this time, this one with a slender body, a much more clean appearance, also donning glasses, though these were much more stylish, "what did you want fair maiden?"

_I __bet __he__'__s __trying __to __pick __me __up__, __ah __well__,_ "do you know the way to the Sakurai dorms sir?" She put the map in his face.

He tossed his hair, "Of course, it's just down two blocks that way and on your left, would you like a-"

"-k, thanks bye!" The girl interrupted and began making her way the opposite direction he had pointed. _Why__'__d __they __make __it __so __darned __hard __to __find __this __place__?_

"I-it's the other way!" A voice could be heard from behind the bespectacled boy, as that same pudgy boy walked out from behind him.

"Ah! That would make sense! I must have missed the dorms at some point! Thanks whoever you are!" She waved towards the two boys, and began going in the right direction.

The bespectacled boy was standing there with his mouth wide open.

"What? You get rejected by a girl or something?" A clearly female voice said from behind the door.

"A REALLY cute girl totally ignored Masai-kun's advances!" The pudgy boy explained, "she didn't even swoon or anything!"

"Serves him right! Now, get back here and help me with this boss fight!" The female voice replied.

"Sure thing Nanako-chan!" The boy hurried inside.

* * *

"Let's see…which way is right? I was always told that my right hand is the one I hold my chopsticks in...good thing I have a pair of chopsticks to use!" She rifled through her bag, and pulled out a pair of simple, but elegant chopsticks with a floral design. "Now, I just have to act like I'm eating some food," she moved her hands as if she were pulling out a bowl and setting it on the ground. "Itadakimasu!" She said out loud, and then picked up her chopsticks with her right hand, and began 'eating' what was in the 'bowl'. After doing this for a while, "gochisousamadeshita!" She put the 'bowl' down from her mouth, and rubbed her tummy with a content sigh. "Wait…now what was it I was doing that for again?" She stood up and scratched her head. "Ah well! Time to find Sakurai dorms…"

She wandered and wandered, until it got very dark. She looked at her watch, "crap! It's already almost midnight! I gotta find this place and soon!" She took out the map again, and began studying it VERY intently. "Let's see…I think I'm here. That means…the dorm is right…THERE!" She pointed towards a door, which had a brightly painted sign saying "Sakurai Dorms", with another smaller sign beneath it saying, "welcome Kiroko-chan~" But then suddenly, the air around her got very heavy, and reds and greens started invading everything, but, she was very intent on getting in, and paid no attention to her surroundings. She turned the door knob, and was able to walk right in.

There was a peculiar boy, wearing a similar uniform to herself, of course with pants, shakily holding a gun to his head as he perspired greatly, his eyes wide open, breathing heavily.

"Konbanwa~" She said to the guy cheerily, "and it's probably not a good idea to shoot yourself. It might hurt."

The boy was too absorbed in his task to respond.

"Mraowrrrrr…."A low growl could be heard from the carrier the girl was holding.

"Sanae-chan! Be nice! He's going to be our dorm-mate from now on!" The girl chastised her cat.

The growling stopped, and then the boy put the gun down.

"Are you done?" she questioned the boy.

A man walked in, wearing similar clothes to the peculiar boy, "welcome to Sakurai dorms. We were beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

The boy stood up, "yeah, welcome. Um…between us, don't tell anyone about what you just saw, okay?" he whispered to the girl.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone know how much pleasure you get from holding a gun to your head!" She whispered back, though not very quietly at all.

The boy's face turned beet red.

The man's face also had a slight blush, "t-that aside. Let me show you to your room."

"Are you two the only inhabitants?" She asked.

"Don't worry, there's a young woman also living here, she should be here later on tonight. Now, Kiroko-san was it? You will be living on the second floor. A bed, shelf, and dresser has already been put in there for you. And don't worry, you have your own shower, us guys use the third floor shower," The man explained.

"Ah, okay. I don't mind sharing a shower, but that's nice as well. I'm gonna head upstairs and conk out okay? It's been a long day trying to find this place…" She gave a yawn and made her way up the stairs.

"Find this place? Senpai, isn't this dorm located right by the train station?" The boy questioned.

"Yes it is, Yu-kun, it's straight ahead and on your right," The man replied.

"Did she really get lost for six hours to find a-" Yu started.

"-It's best not to worry about things like that. Just keep that in mind for when you try and make her your girlfriend in the future," He replied with a wink.

"She's not that great looking," Yu responded.

"Oh that's right, you have your pick of any number of cute girls," he said back with a laugh.

"It's not like you haven't got all the young women swooning after you! And all the guys look up to you as well!" Yu responded with a hint of jealousy.

* * *

"Hrm…Sanae-chan, you have to remember not to leave the dorms. This isn't like back home," she spoke to her cat, who was now laying beside her, purring contentedly. "And be nice if they bring any dogs. I know you don't like them, but this isn't our own place. We have to respect others," she gave a short kiss on the cat's nose. "Ah well, time to get to sleep…"

_Next __Chapter __preview__:_

_A __chance __encounter __with __a __strange __girl__, __and __her __first __day __of __school_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own the P3 Universe nor its characters.I must give credit to Atlus for the concepts and stuff that I used. Really, if it weren't for them making this awesome game, I would never have been able to pull this off.  
**~*-*~**  
**

"Sanae-chan...why do you always gotta wake me up so early!?" She complained as the cat was pulling at her face with her claws. "Fine fine, I'll get you your food," She pushed the covers off, and sat up. "Now, what time is it?" She looked at her watch, "Jeez...it's still only five AM...Maybe this time I can get her her food, and then go back to sleep?" She got up, rifled through her bag, and pulled out a crumply bag that had the words "*** Cat chow" on it, used the scoop inside to portion out a small amount, and then put it in a small bowl that was in the corner. The cat happily prodded over and began eating it immediately.

"it's always the same..." She grumbled as she grabbed a towel from her bag, and a change of clothes/underwear. "Oh well, time to take a shower then, I doubt I'll fall asleep any time soon," she said before opening the door, only to see a beautiful, well-toned woman, wearing only her panties.

"You must be that new girl, it's rare to see anyone up this early. I'm Sanada Aki, you can have the shower after I'm done," she stated then continued towards the restroom.

Kiroko's heart was beating fast and a blush had creeped up on her face, "K-kay!" She darted back into the room and picked up Sanae, cuddling her and kissing her all over, "thank you thank you thank you!" She began saying over and over again. "I just saw something amazing, and it's all thanks to you waking me up so early! I'm never going to complain about you doing that again!"

Sanae reveled in the attention.

A knock on her door, not long after startled her a bit, "shower's open," the same woman from before said from behind the door, and her footsteps could be heard walking away. "This is just the best...but...now I'm sorta nervous. If I was just living with a bunch of boys, it would be just like home. But, now there's a beautiful woman living under the same roof with me! Oh...what do I do Sanae-chan!? I've never lived in the same place as another girl before. Let alone one as good looking as her..." The cat just stared back, unable to give an answer. "Aw...whatever! Anyway, first, I need to take my shower," she stated.

And so she left the room to take a shower. When she was finished, she changed into a fresh uniform, and made her way downstairs. "Aki-senpai?" She called out quietly as she walked down the stairs. No one answered, but there was a peculiar little girl sitting at a piece of paper, where the kitchen was.

"Who are you?" she questioned the girl.

"That doesn't matter. I have a contract here for you to sign. It just tells you to take responsibility for your actions and stuff," the girl explained with a somewhat creepy smile as she sipped some tea.

"You mean if I were to get you pregnant then I'd have to take care of our daughter?" She questioned confused.

The girl spit out the tea, "pregnant!? Why'd you even think of that!?"

"Well...I know you're young and all, but I think it could still happen probably? Then what's the contract for?" She questioned back, tilting her head to the side.

"You're not even worried about how we're both girls!?" The girl said with an indignant look, "no matter. It's just what I said. You take responsibility for stuff you might do in this world, you darned lolicon."

"I guess that makes sense? So I just sign here?" She questioned the girl.

"Yes," The girl responded, her creepy smile back.

"why do you have to smile like that? It makes me feel like I'M going to be the one pregnant...if I do end up like that you better take responsibility!" She said backing off a bit, pulling her skirt down.

"AGH! You're the worst! I'm not going to rape you or anything! Just sign the stupid contract!" She yelled back.

"Fine, fine..." She kept one hand holding down her skirt, and used her other hand to begin signing, "Ki.. ..Su...mi..ka. There."

"Good...I'll be waaatching you..." She began to fade into the darkness.

Sumika blushed and pulled her skirt down further.

"Not like that! Ohhhh...JUST UGH!" Immediately she disappeared.

"Darn...I never got her name..." Sumika complained, "she was pretty cute too..."

"Who was cute?" Aki asked her, sweat drenching her shirt, and in some jogging clothes, having just entered through the door.

"The creepy girl that lives here. Though she might be a ghost?" Sumika responded nonchalantly, "I think she wanted to rape me..." She whispered shakily into Aki's ears, only to have her eyes gaze on Aki's chest for a moment, she quickly averted her eyes, _she's sure got a nice chest...much better than myself..._

Aki blushed a bit, "r-rape? You need to act more your age Kiroko-kun! Telling stupid ghost stories, and adding in stuff like that...I'm gonna get ready for my classes now. Has Kirojo-san or Takeba-kun woke up yet?" Aki asked Sumika.

"Umm...I don't think so. Did you want me to check? I can go right now!" Sumika said with a wink, as she began to dash up the stairs.

"Hopefully she doesn't get grossed out seeing the guys like that...oh well. It's something she'll have to get used to living in this dorm," Aki said before heading up stairs as well.

"Yu-san! Senpai! Wake up! It's time to get ready for classes!" Sumika yelled out as she walked through the hallway, knocking loudly on the doors. "Would have been smart to find out which door was their's first..." she rubbed the back of her head, "ah well!" and she continued until-

"Wha is it?" A groggy Yu, clad only in his boxers, questioned as he opened the door, "UWAAAH!" He jumped back when he noticed Sumika looking at him, and covered his boxers, blushing furiously. "S-sorry! Please don't hit me!"

"Hit you?" She tilted her head to the side, "why would I do that? And why are you blushing? Anyway, it's time to get up and get ready for classes. Make sure to get up Senpai for me, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Oh, and when you're getting undressed, make sure to watch out for Sanae, she still has her claws and maaay try playing with you," She waved back, and made her way downstairs.

"That girl...she didn't even freak out or anything. Usually, when I get in that sort of situation, they always freak out at me...it's kinda nice..." he had a blissful look on his face. "Oh yeah, and there was something she said. Something about being careful or something? No matter, now to get in the shower." He grabbed a towel, and made his way to the shower, unbeknownst of a quiet shadow following him.

When he got inside he took off his boxers and "YEOOOOOWCH! WHAT IS THIS CAT DOING HERE!?"

"Ah, sounds like Sanae-chan gave her good morning to Yu-san. Well, I warned him. What to eat now...?" Sumika wondered as she started sifting through the kitchen and its utensils. As she did so, she accidentally bumped into something, causing a pan to slam her on the head. "Agh!" Sumika fell to the ground, out like a light.

"Welcome to the Velvet room!" An aged, and decrepit old lady's voice said, as Sumika woke up to see just that sitting at a table. With a peculiar dressed young man standing nearby.

"Velvet room? What's that?" She stared at the lady in confusion.

"It is a room that very few are allowed to be guests in," the lady began to explain.

Sumika backed up, "eeew...you're waaaay too old for me grandma. I'm sure you're kind and stuff, but you're really not my type. Now please let me go home."

The woman's left eye twitched, and she grimaced.

"What my mistress is trying to tell you, is that since you've signed that contract, you've been allowed into this room," the young man explained, pouring some tea for the woman.

"Exactly. Very few are privileged to see this room. It has been years since we last had a guest. Now I only ask one thing, that you abide by the contract and "

"Take responsibility right? I already heard it from the creepy girl. Gotcha. But, I better not get stuck paying child support or anything! It's already expensive enough paying for school!" Sumika interrupted.

"As long as you understand, then, till we meet again..." The woman said.

"Wait! You haven't told me your name yet!" Sumika called out, but she was already back in her kitchen.

"Who hasn't told you their name?" Yu questioned, "and why are you lying on the ground?"

"The...who was it that I was talking to? Ah well..." She shrugged. "I was trying to figure out what to make for breakfast when one of those pans attacked me and knocked me out a bit!" She shook her fist at the offender in question.

"What an odd girl you are..." The young man stated as he sat down at the table.

"She IS sorta strange," Yu also sat down. "So, what are you going to make," he had a very nervous look on his face.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Sumika questioned, her head tilted to the side.

"I'm afraid our experience with female cooks has not been a pleasant one," the young man explained.

"Ah yeah, that's right. I never got your name. Would it be okay, since we are going to be living together for a while?" She requested while setting pans on the stove.

"I am Kirijo Mitsudo. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the young man said.

"Alright then, now to work on finishing this up!" Sumika set to work on breakfast.

In about 15 minutes time, they had a veritable feast in front of them, well for a breakfast anyway.

"Is it...safe?" Yu questioned Mitsudo, whom had already taken a bite.

"it's actually quite succulent to your taste buds," Mitsudo stated as he began taking more bites.

"Yeesh, what did you expect? It's not that uncommon to find a girl who can cook well..." Sumika complained as she portioned herself some food.

Yu took a bite, "this is great!" and began digging in.

The two of them finished chowing down on their food and looked around, "where'd senpai go?" Yu questioned.

"She left? Maybe she had to use the bathroom?" Mitsudo suggested with a shrug. "No matter, it looks like it is nearly time for my classes, good luck Yu," he gave a wink, and walked off.

"Good luck with what?" Yu looked back confused.

"Feel free to put the dishes in the sink. I'll get around to washing them later," Sumika stated, as she picked up her bookbag. Sanae then plodded over to her. Sumika bent down, and scratched behind the cat's ears, "don't you worry, I'll be back later on and give you lots of attention!" She ended with a kiss.

Yu shuffled to get his bookbag as well, "lucky cat..." he mumbled under his breath.

Soon, the both of them were on a monorail.

"I bet you never took a monorail to go to school before," Yu said to Sumika.

"How would you know that? Are you some kind of creepy stalker!?" Sumika said in shock pointing an accusing finger at him.

Yu's face went flushed, "no! I'm not a stalker! Definitely not! It's just that this monorail is unique to our school. It was built in the middle of a man made island you know?"

"So?" Sumika stared at him, clearly not understanding what he was trying to get at.

"It's just..." Yu let out a sigh, "nevermind..." Then he stared out the window, "look! You can see the university! Isn't it beautiful!"

Sumika looked out the window to see the school, "it looks like a school." She returned to her seat visibly disappointed. "And here I thought it was going to have a giant moat and a drawbridge of some sort..." She said with a sigh.

Yu groaned, "she's the hardest girl to crack I've ever met..."

Soon, they arrived at the university itself.

"...it looks like we have the same class, that's a crazy coincidence!" Yu said with a clearly forced laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" She stared hard at him, as if somehow the meaning of life would pop out of the young man at any moment.

Yu continued the laugh, but this time it was a nervous sort of laughter.

They soon made their way to the classroom.

"Yo Yu-kun!" A girl with short-cropped black hair wearing a soccer cap called out to Yu. "Who's the chick with you?"

"Oh, Jun-chan, this is Kiroko-chan." Yu explained.

Sumika ran up to June and grasped her hands, "please tell me you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend!"

Jun backed up, "w-wha!?"

Even Yu was shocked at this, "w-what did you just say!?"

The whole class was staring at the spectacle.

Sumika suddenly went bright red, "I...uh...s-SORRY!" She began bowing furiously to Jun.

"Class, we are going to begin now! Get seated immediately!" An instructer said as she walked in. Everyone quickly found a desk to sit at. Jun and Sumika just happened to sit next to each other.

The teacher droned on.."Let's see if any of you are paying attention! Iori-san, who was my favorite author?"

"Uh oh...not good. Who would know this? Maybe..." Jun looked towards Sumika, "Psst! do you know the answer?"

"Ustubo Kubota," Sumika smiled as she responded.

"Utsubo Kubota sensei!" Jun answered confidently.

"Correct, now..." The teacher continued droning on.

"She gave Iori-san the right answer!"

"Everyone make sure to rely on Kiroko-san for any questions you don't know!"

The class began quietly passing around.

_Uh oh...now I've become some sort of scape goat. Sumika you dummy! _She seemed to sink into her seat as the news spread.

The class ended, but it felt as if it had dragged on for hours to poor Sumika.

"Oh, I don't think I introduced myself! I'm Jun Iori, nice to meetcha!" She smiled a lively smile, and then continued, "I started here last semester, and I know how difficult it can be being the new kid, so if you need anything just ask me! I also need to thank you for helping me out during class."

"Anyway, it really is some coincidence that we're all in the same homeroom, isn't it?" Yu interrupted.

"It must be fate!" Sumika said with a wide smile.

A smile began to form on Yu's face, almost a smirk, as if that was what he had planned.

"I mean," she turned towards Jun, "getting to be in the same class as such a hot girl is just the best!"

"..." Jun stared at Sumika in shock, as did Yu.

"S-sorry. I'm only into guys," Jun stated with a weak laugh.

"Really!?" Her shoulders slumped, "I just knew it was too good to be true..."

"Speaking of, I heard that you and Yu-kun walked to school together," Jun stated with a wink towards Sumika.

"We just live in the same dorm, that's all," Yu responded.

"Yeah, along with that creepy little girl that wants to rape me..." Sumika shivered a bit at the thought.

"Creepy little girl that...what kind of dormitory are you living in Yu-kun!?" Jun shot an accusatory glare at Yu.

He backed up, "no, there's nothing like that! She's been saying weird things since we got here!"

"Speaking of, I hope girls aren't getting the wrong idea...I would really hate to be seen as being taken..." Sumika slumped over.

"Hey!" Yu grabbed Sumika by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall, "you didn't tell anyone about last night did you?"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your weird fetish," she winked at Yu.

Jun stood in confused shock staring blankly at the two.

Yu turned towards Jun, "wh-what?"

"L-last night..?" She managed to eke out.

"N-no don't get the wrong idea!" Yu replied a bit too hastily, "I just met her yesterday and there's nothing between us!" He then turned his back to them, "I've gotta head to archery club, and you better not start any rumours!" He quickly headed off into the hallways.

"But it really sounds like-" Jun started, then looked at Sumika, "-nevermind."

"Nevermind what?" Sumika questioned Jun.

"It doesn't matter, but you're pretty lucky. Yu-kun is really popular, to have rumors about you with a catch like that is sure to boost your image!" Jun said with a smile, "this is going to be a great semester!"

Sumika lowered her head, "but I don't want that kind of rumor spreading..."

"Do you have any more classes today?" She asked Sumika.

"Nu uh," Sumika responded.

"Neither do I," Jun replied.

Sumika got a mischievous smile on her face, "then, why don't we walk home together?"

Jun looked at her confused, "to the monorail?

"I guess that was kind of dorky..." Sumika looked at the ground nervously as her face took on a light hue of red.

"Where do you live anyway?" Jun questioned her.

"Sakurai dorms," Sumika responded, the ground still the object of her affections.

Jun looked at her with a pitiable stare, "fine. You win. let's just head over to that ramen place which is near the mall."

Sumika's face brightened up and she looked towards Jun with a smile which befitted a child who just got some candy, "Really!?" She grabbed Jun's hands, "Really really!? You're going to go out with me!?"

"Yeah, that's what friends do right?" Jun smiled back.

Sumika's expression faltered for a bit, but she continued her smile, "yep, that's what friends do!"  
~*-*~

_And there's the end of chapter 2, it sure has been a while since I wrote chapter 1. I've been constantly working on this and changing the direction over and over again. No, Jun will not ever fall for Sumika, much to her chagrin. Apologies there. But, surely someone will show up for her someday! (else this wouldn't be a vampko fic xD) Next chapter...will we have plot!? Probably not xD_


End file.
